Younger Races
The Younger Races are the sentient beings created by the Radiant Goddesses after the Sundering of the Spheres. They were created much less powerful than the Elder Races so that they could not recreate the disaster that led to the Sundering. Alfkyn Alfkyn are a petite and slender bipedal species. Their hands and feet are clawed. They have four fingers on each hand and tree toes on each foot. Alfkyn have large eyes and their irises completely obscure their scleras. They have narrow, vertical pupils and long, pointed ears. Alfkyn have long, flexible tails. Covering the bodies of Alfkyn are ultraviolet markings that are only visible to other Alfkyn. After the Sundering of the Spheres, Syla, Malyna, and Alamysa wanted to create new species to inhabit the Blood Sphere. Lyra, though opposed this, believing that they would create another Sundering. Without Lyra's knowledge the other Radiant Goddesses created the Alfkyn, Ak-kakir, and Gjornine. Lyra was eventually able to touch the Younger Races and give them death. The Alfkyn Ak-kakir The Ak-kakir are a long insectoid species. They have long thick legs and four arms, with two main arms and two minor arms which are smaller and under their main arms. Ak-kakir have compound eyes and very poor eyesight. They cannot see distance or color easily, but their large eyes allow them to detect motion in three hundred sixty degrees. Their bodies are covered with various hairs that are used for touch, taste, and smell. Dharas Dharas are a vulpine species and rarely reach over four feet tall. They are bipedal but can also walk on all fours. Their hands and feet are clawed. Dharas have four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. Dharas are an long lived species but are also not especially fertile. Once a Dharas reaches fifty years old, their tail reaches its full length and they begin to grow another. A Dharas can grow up to nine tails. Once one grows all nine tails, their fur begins to turn white. Gjornine Gjornines are a large species covered in thick white hair. They typically move around by knuckle-walking but can walk on two legs for short distances. They are strong and fast but not agile and have little stamina. Gjornines have five fingers and five toes and a thumb on each hand and foot. Gjornines eyesight and emotions are closely linked and color can invoke emotion. Hyrivan Hyrivans are a species that appear very similar to humans. From a distance, they appear just as a short human. Even upon closer inspection most will assume they are human but know something is off about them.They are thinner than humans and have proportionally longer limbs. Their eyes are also slightly larger than a humans. Hyrivans have ultraviolet markings covering their bodies but no ability to see them. Makarsi They are the species created from the Radiant Aetherium. The Radiant Aetherium grows vine-like strands out of its core that weave through surrounding rock. It then pulls the stone out of the earth and uses it as a body. The Radiant Atherium with its stone body is a Makarsi. Makarsi are generally humanoid shaped but can have any shape they choose. Makarsi have the unique ability to switch and replace Aetherium implants. Orrkanoc Orrkanoci are are large red-skinned species. Their skin is thick and leathery. Orrkanoci have two auxiliary arms under their main arms. Orrkanoci men average around 8 feet tall while women are 6 and a half feet tall. They are carnivores with sharp teeth and protruding fangs. Their ears are large and triangular and are very acute. Orrkanoci's large noses are also extremely sensitive. Rammani Rammani are a plant-based species sung into life by Sun Indomitable. Rammani have four to six small legs that they use to crawl around the ground. Their legs come together and make a twisted, trunk-like structure. Their arms are thin, intertwined branches and vines and their hands have long sharp fingers. Rammani can communicate by vibrating thin threads in their chest to create a musical language. Saoralic Saoralica are a thin serpentine species. Their scales can range in color and depend on where they live (i.e. the Fai Saoralica have tan to dark brown, the Mavar Saoralica have dark green scales, the Kiaral Saoralica have rust colored scales). Their bodies are long and thin and their have short tails. Although Saoralica have incredibly weak ears, they have an extra sense that is sensitive to heat.